Girl of Remorse
by AdventureTimeLover2000
Summary: The former Queen now spends her days on the shore, filled with remorse and waiting for her wish to come true. The swordsman who had taken her brother from her isn't doing too well, either.


Rillaine was not the same after she lost her brother, and she never would be. She felt only guilt, depression, sadness, hatred toward herself, and most of all, regret. She regretted being so greedy. She regretted being so horrible to the peasants. She regretted having the Green Country set ablaze and the lady who stole the Prince of Blue's heart killed. If she hadn't have done that, Allen would still be by her side and they'd be living happily. However, she had gotten her dear brother killed before he could even turn fifteen. She no longer had any happiness in her life. Allen provided her with more than enough until his untimely passing. She was just an empty shell of who she used to be, forever roaming the shore. Every day she'd write down her biggest desire, put the paper in a bottle, and sent it into the sea, hoping that one day her wish would come true and she'd be reunited with her beloved brother again. She would do anything to keep him from dying because of her if that desire were to be granted.

However, Rillaine was not the only one filled with remorse. Germaine, the swordsman who had worked alongside the Prince to kill the Queen, felt only regret for her actions. She was furious at the Queen, but she also killed a child. Not only that, but a supposedly innocent child. She knew she had killed the servant, not the Queen, but she knew it would be even more painful for Rillaine that way. She now realized she had sunken to the Queen's level, and she couldn't bear it. She took a sip of wine and grieved. She had become an alcoholic due to the guilt. She couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror anymore. She was no longer that swordsman, but an empty shell of who she used to be, much like Rillaine.

One day she had given up on herself and life. She took another swig of wine, grabbed her sword, and walked out the door of her house. She headed to the shore where she figured she'd find Rillaine. On her way there, she looked back on her life. She had a miserable existence, there was no doubt about that. She couldn't remember when she last experienced happiness and serenity. They were just a myth to her now. She continued marching to the shore. When she finally reached there, she strolled down the shoreline before she saw Rillaine, who was currently mourning her brother, a daily occurrence. She stepped in front of the young girl. "I knew it was your brother who we killed." she murmured. Rillaine looked up with tears lingering in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell them he wasn't me?! Why didn't you have me killed instead?!" she choked out. "I didn't do anything because I wanted to cause you pain. I wanted you to experience the pain I felt." Rillaine stared at her with a look full of disdain. "...And I'm sorry for it." Germaine sighed before continuing. "I've realized that doesn't make me any better than you. In fact, I've sunken down to your level, and I can't live like this any longer. There is no possible way I can bring the dead back nor fully apologize, but I can no longer live with this guilt." she said, her voice wavering a bit.

Germaine gave Rillaine her sword and got on her knees. "Get revenge on me. End me like I ended your brother." she whispered just loud enough for the former ruler to hear. Rillaine could tell the swordsman was just as upset as she was. However, Rillaine was filled with rage. She picked up the sword and swung it down as hard as she could. The blood splattered onto her and the swordsman dropped dead. Rillaine looked at the body with disbelief and disdain in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had actually murdered someone. It felt horrible, even though she just ended the person who killed the person dearest to her. She dropped the sword and began to sob. She sobbed for her lost innocence, for her regret, for her cruelty, for the sin she had just committed, and most of all, for Allen.

Rillaine was not the same after she lost her brother, and she never would be.

* * *

**I'm very sorry about the century-long hiatus, but I'm finally back! To make it up to you, I wrote this story as an epilogue to the Story of Evil. If you don't know what it is, search it on YouTube! I know it's not too happy (or canon), but I wanted to make it sad to go with the rest of the story. I hope you enjoyed this, I worked really hard on this. Goodbye, and expect more Vocaloid related stories!**


End file.
